Party Time
by SexySexyTime
Summary: Set During the Nightmare Man. Clyde and Rani throw Luke a Party because he is going to Oxford but Rani gives him something that he will never forget


Party Time

Luke Smith was no ordinary boy he unlike everyone else wasn't born instead he was groaned by a race of aliens called the bane. He was made with the hope that he would help the bane destroy the world but fortunately he met Sarah Jane Smith who defeated the bane with the Help of Luke and her friend Maria and then Adopted Luke as her son. Ever since that day Sarah Jane and Luke have protected their world from there attic in Ealing with the Help their friends Clyde and Rani but now things are changing.

4 Months Ago

It was a Wednesday and Luke, Clyde and Rani were walking down the corridor to biology

"So Clyde have you done your homework this week" said rani

"Oh Rani off course I have" said Clyde

Rani quickly spins around and to face Luke and says "Luke did he make you do his homework"

Luke quickly replies with "what no no I told him he had to do it himself"

"Yeah Rani" said Clyde rather loudly "What do you take me for a cheat I would never cheat"

"You used Mr Smith didn't you" said Rani seeing through the lie

"No of course not" said Clyde but when he saw Rani's face we quickly said "I used K-9"

Clyde always acted like the big cool kid at school around rani but the truth is all he wanted to do was get under her knickers and to be honest so would Luke. He has had many thoughts about fucking Rani I mean who wouldn't just look at her the nice smooth legs amazing tits that Luke would just like to suck dry. But the best Luke has ever gotten from rani was a Handjob and that's a story for a another day.

Just as the Three of them entered the classroom and sat down in their respected seats the Headteacher Mr Chandra Rani's Dad walked into the room

"Luke Smith could you please come to my office" he said

"Off course sir" Said Luke looking rather worried

As Luke left the classroom Rani and Clyde watched with a face of complete curiosity.

So it turns out Mr Chandra wanted to tell Luke he could go to university a whole year early if he got A Stars in his GCSE and Luke being Luke he got an A Star in every subject so that was it Luke is going to Oxford

Now

Luke was getting ready to leave bannerman road and the alien hunting life behind he was packing to leave for oxford in three days but all Luke wanted was his best mate Clyde to ring him back. Clyde had been avoiding Luke because he felt like he had to get used to them being around. but that didn't mean he was going to let him go without a party Rani had convinced her dad to let her use the school after classes had finished to throw Luke a leaving party and Clyde was going to Plan the whole thing.

Back at 13 Bannerman Road Sarah Jane is helping Luke pack

"Maybe we should buy you some new clothes" said Sarah Jane "I Mean I don't know what's in but rani will help and together we will make you look cool is that the thing to say" she said with look of complete unknowing "is cool cool" she said

But to be honest Luke stopped listening after he heard rani could help all he could think about was banging Rani's tight pussy against the changing room wall Luke quickly snapped out of his trance when he heard is phone go off.

"Who is it" Said Sarah Jane

Luke quickly picked up his phone and read the text

"It's Clyde" Said Luke

"What does he want" says Sarah Jane

"He wants to meet up after school" Said Luke

Sarah Jane Quickly Said "well are you going to go"

A Few Hours Later

School why School Luke thought to himself why would Clyde want to meet me at school, Clyde was always so keen to leave the building. Luke suddenly stopped think about this when he reached the room where Clyde was going to meet him. But as Luke entered the room there was an uproar

Surprise everyone shouted as Luke entered the room

A Surprise party they had thrown a surprise party Luke could not believe it and for the next few hours they parted like animals Luke had even gotten Clyde to dance with rani.

After while Luke went to sit down for a break but rani come and sat down next to see if he was ok

Luke Said "Rani"

"Yeah" Luke Replied

"Are you ok" Said Rani

"Yeah kind off" said Luke

"What's wrong" asked Rani

"It's Just in a Few days no more this! said Luke looking rather upset

"What do you mean" said Rani

"Well no more Aliens No More Sarah Jane No More Clyde and No More You"

"Seeing the Look in his eyes Rani" said "Come with me I got a surprise for you"

Luke followed her down the corridor and he could not help notice how she swigged her hips when she walked and Luke quickly got a boner looking at her ass.

Eventually rani stopped just outside the girl's toilets she then turned around and crushed her mouth against Luke's

Luke was in a state of shock he could not believe what was happening

Luke Pulled away and said Rani "what are you doing"

Rani quickly said "do you remember that time where we mucked about and I gave you a handjob"

"Yeah" Said Luke

"Well I said if I ever wanted more maybe one day we could do more and today is that day" rani said before pushing Luke into the girl's toilets and kissing him again

Luke could not believe his luck he was going to get to fuck rani he thought while kissing her

Rani pushed Luke into the cubicle while still kissing Luke and pushed him onto the toilet.

"What you doing" said Luke

"Oh I thought would like a little strip show" said rani

Rani knew Luke was game by the look in his eyes

Rani slowly did a very sexy strip dance which to be honest made Luke very horny

A few minutes later rani was completely naked and Luke just threw himself at her tits

"You like that don't you" said Rani

"This is everything I've dreamed of doing" said Luke

"Trust me I know" while Luke continued to suck her tits"

He would suck on while playing with the other and then swap so that he was sucking the other one and playing with the other.

Rani pulled Luke off her and said to him "Now Luke how about we get those clothes off"

All Luke could do was smile in return so rani taking control of the situation grabbed Luke's shirt and dropped it on the floor she feels Luke's toned chest and fells really turned on. She then goes for his trousers which she pulls down so that Luke is just left in his boxers.

"Now let's get that nice big cock off yours out" said Rani

She then grabbed his boxers and pulled them down to reveal and big long hard 7-inch dick

As soon as Rani saw that monster she grabbed hold off it and started stroking

"You remember this feeling Luke" she said

"Oh God Yes" was all Luke could reply with

"Well let's give you a new feeling" said rani who licked the tip of his cock before going down on it and sucking on it like a pro

She went up and down on his cock at an unbelievable pace

All Luke could do in response is moan out her name

"Uh Rani" he came saying over and over again

After a while Luke managed to say "Oh god rani how did you get so good at this"

"Well let's just say I love cock" said Rani before going back to sucking Luke's cock

For the next ten minutes' rani sucked Luke's cock she even stopped to play with his balls

Eventually Luke felt him self-getting close so he said "Rani I'm going to Cum"

Hearing this Rani pulls herself off Luke and starts kissing him again

Few the next few minutes' Rani and Luke were in a hot make out session but then rani says to Luke

"I think it's time I sit on that monster don't you think"

Luke quickly replied "uh Rani I haven't got any protection"

Rani replied "oh Luke it's fine I hate a piece of rubber I love the real thing" she said before grabbing Luke's cock and slowly lowering down on to it.

It had happened Luke was inside of Rani take that Clyde he thought

After a few minutes to adjust to Luke's big dick Rani starts to move her hips back and forth making herself and Luke moan

Uh Yes oh god said Rani as she starts moving on Luke's cock

"You like that don't you Luke you like my pussy wrapped around your big dick" she said while still riding it

But before Luke could answer she sticks her tongue down his throat

A Few Minutes Later

Rani was now bouncing up and down on Luke's cock and she was loving every second of it

The only thing that both of them could do is moan each others names

Rani

Luke

Rani

Luke

But then Luke said he was getting close so Rani climbed off and said to Luke "do you want to put that thing in my ass nothings bean in there it's a virgin hole"

Luke Reply's with "are you sure"

To which she says "do you really think I would ask if I wasn't sure" she said before grabbing Luke and pulling him out of the cubicle she then turns around so her ass is facing him Luke knows what to do next he lines his cock with ass hole and slowly pushes in.

Ahh! Screams Rani as Luke enters her ass hole

Luke starts thrusting into rani full power and the whole room was just filled with moans

Uhh ah yes said Rani as Luke banged her as hard as he could

Luke suddenly pulled to which Rani said

What the fuck did you do that for she said before getting interrupted by Luke kissing her

He then picked her and placed he by the sink and lined up his dick with her entrance

"Go on Luke Fuck Me" Says Rani

Luke did not need to be told twice he entered her pussy and thrusted as hard as he could,

Ahhhhhhh! Screamed Rani who was in heaven she had never been fucked like this before and she had fucked most of the boys in her year and some unit officers.

Their sex session carried on for the next few minutes Luke and Rani now drenched in sweat

But of course all good things must come to an end as Luke felt himself getting close so he quickly says to Rani

"Rani I'm going to cum where do you want it"

"Put it in my mouth Luke I want to taste your cum" says Rani

Luke quickly pulls out of rani and puts his cock into ranis mouth who starts sucking on it until Luke cum's in her mouth.

After swallowing every last drop of Luke's cum rani says Well that was fun

"Nah I don't think" so says Luke

"What do you mean" says Rani

"That was amazing" he says to which rani smiles then kisses him.

A few minutes later Luke and Rani are getting dressed

"So" says Luke "you want to do this again"

To which rani replies "yeah why not tonight at Sarah janes"

"Deal says" Luke I can't wait he says before giving her a kiss and then they both return to the party.

The End


End file.
